


双向共存·24

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】双向共存 [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 母盒唤醒超人时，也同时唤醒了他的另一种人格。





	双向共存·24

**Author's Note:**

> 《双向共存》系列里发布的所有章节均为lofter被删除的章节，全文阅读既及之后的更新请至http://piggie-wen.lofter.com/post/1cfbd42d_12afcfc07，麻烦大家啦^^

二十四.

克拉克在扑向布鲁斯的瞬间压根没考虑过这会不会吓到布鲁斯，等他以征服者的姿态跨开腿压到布鲁斯身上后，他也不想再去考虑了。他的两手娴熟地往两侧架住了他的胳膊，布鲁斯那个想躲开的念头才刚成型、唯一的机会就被克拉克破坏了。他总是没克拉克快，被推走也是，被亲吻也是，此刻的被压制当然也是。

“一开始，我会想如果是我，我能不能这么快和你发展为恋人关系，他比我主动，也比我有攻击性，在我不确定自己能不能做得比他更好时我才意识到，我对你的感情和他对你的感情是一样的。”克拉克保持着这个姿势，强迫布鲁斯只能一动不动地聆听他的心声。他无数次预想过自己总有一天会把这些袒露给布鲁斯听，只是那一天也许是得很久以后才会到来：等他完全解决了黑暗面的困扰、等他和布鲁斯重新进展出属于他们的关系……

“很大程度上，我甚至认为他对你的占有欲是来源于我，于是我开始嫉妒，到后来，看到他和你交缠在一起的时候，我唯一能保留的情绪也就只有嫉妒了。”

但布鲁斯现在正乖乖地待在他的面前（即使是被迫的），克拉克觉得所有让他畏首畏尾的顾虑都可以不作数了：

“好在嫉妒偶尔也能成为一种积极的情绪，如果没有它的推动，我未必能时不时地跑出来和你说几句话。”

克拉克说得从容无比，他慢慢凑近布鲁斯直至贴住对方的鼻尖。布鲁斯试图从这番话中理清一些什么，然而近距离喷洒在他脸上的吐息却灼热到几乎要将他瞬间吞没。

“很长一段时间里，我都以为……”克拉克的瞳孔里凝结出一层凝重，它们零零散散地印到布鲁斯的眼里，让他轻而易举地读懂了嵌在其中的不安，“我以为你爱他。”

克拉克从未自信到把这种可能从脑子里筛出去。在另一个自己面前说出“布鲁斯爱的只是伪装成我的你”不代表他自己也对这件事确信无疑。两个他都和布鲁斯有着非同寻常的牵绊，但那么多天来，和布鲁斯朝夕相处的人不是他，布鲁斯真正看到的也不是他。而正如布鲁斯说的那样，是他自己选择了不在第一时间睁开眼睛去及时挽回一切，所以他又有什么资格要求布鲁斯把两个他完全分清？

“那时我以为……”布鲁斯像是被克拉克感染了，坦诚，恍惚，或是别的什么。在一切错误露出端倪之前，他并不知道自己慢慢敞开心扉接受的克拉克•肯特早就变成了另一个人。而当一切真相大白之后，他又没有多余的时间去思考这些太过私人的情感，不够细心也不够敏锐的责任显然在他，他没什么可抱怨的。

但至少在这一分这一秒，布鲁斯认为克拉克不该为此感到彷徨和低落：

“我以为他是你。”

克拉克眼底的蓝果然愈发深邃了起来。他知道他需要一把大火才能烧光他不自信的惶恐，他只是不知道点火的那个人必须得是布鲁斯才行。

“那我想我有资格说这些了，”克拉克压低的声音近似耳语，然而每个字中包含的力量都足以撼动布鲁斯的心绪：

“每一次看到他进入你的身体，都是我最想杀了他的时刻。”

他放开了钳制着布鲁斯的手转而扶住了布鲁斯的脑后，布鲁斯的视野随之彻底暗了下来，暗到只剩克拉克目不转睛盯着自己的双眼里迸发的情感，它们是那么地幽蓝透亮，无声消解了布鲁斯的抗拒。只有布鲁斯自己才清楚，他依然无比坚信这两个共存于一体的克拉克•肯特持续地互相影响了太久，久到眼前的克拉克想要得到他的欲望究竟是源自于内心、还是仅仅只是投映自另一个超人的内心就连克拉克自己都不得而知。也许他的言之凿凿只是因为潜意识里的另一把声音在偷偷作祟，也许他就只是太想通过自己的肯定来证明他本身的存在。

——这又有什么关系呢？布鲁斯又想，反正就连这些景象都是虚幻的。不是什么事都非要执著于追寻出一个具体意义，也许他们在这儿所说的所做的都不过是一场会留下记忆的梦，那些只存在于他心中的疑虑和或真或假的纠结，也就在这种情况下变得无足轻重了。

他抢在克拉克前头将唇轻贴上了他的，他们的气息在布鲁斯低如细语般的呢喃中交换：

“但现在……只有你了。”

克拉克即刻攫住了他的唇，带着他一起坠进了缠绵的深吻中。撬开他牙齿的舌头在他的口腔里搅动，在这个狂热的刹那，布鲁斯差点以为自己呼吸的权利都是克拉克给予的。他在克拉克身体下磨蹭着想要打开腿，但克拉克跨在他两侧的大腿让他只得放弃，很显然克拉克还没吻够，他沉浸在唇舌胶着的深吻中，像是恨不得要夺走布鲁斯肺里的空气。好在他也不会真的窒息，要是回到现实，对情爱之事老练如他也未必能承受——

突然冒出的那个词像只讨人厌的蚊子开始在布鲁斯耳朵边嗡嗡着，布鲁斯闭上眼睛，想靠更投入进亲吻中来驱赶它。现实，要是回到现实，他和克拉克•肯特之间的一切都需要重新定义，就如同损坏了的手表需要重新矫正才能让所有零件重新运作一样不可避免。这不免又让他心猿意马，他偏开了脑袋的角度，想暂时停下来，但克拉克似乎打定了主意不给他喘息的机会，那对唇立刻又追了上来，布鲁斯只得被迫迎合着搅动在他口腔里的舌头，等他意识到他们两个人已经碾乱了床单并从先前的靠坐一点点变成了平躺的姿势，克拉克的膝盖已经迫不及待地顶进了他的双腿之间。

“别太着急。”布鲁斯横过手臂将它隔在两人相贴的胸膛之间，他勉强将克拉克向上撑开后气喘吁吁地剜了克拉克一眼，“我以为你想慢慢来的。”

“我看起来是想要慢慢来的样子吗？”

克拉克语毕便迫不及待又想撑开布鲁斯的腿、却不想布鲁斯以用力夹紧他膝盖的方式抵抗着，他的手扯住克拉克的衣领，上半身稍稍朝他倾去：

“那要是我想慢慢来呢？”

这应该是他从被扑倒那会儿直至现在唯一重获的主动了，他噙着淡笑，从克拉克无措的愕然中体会到了难以言喻的乐趣：

“我可不喜欢太心急的童子军。”

被责难了的克拉克忧郁地拧了拧眉，语气里是掩不住的诧异：

“你觉得我是童子军？”

“和我相比的话……”布鲁斯放开克拉克的衣领，又去捏了捏克拉克的下巴，即使克拉克正匍匐在他身上，这颇有余裕的高贵却还是让他更像一个主宰者，“难道你不是？”

“……布鲁斯。”克拉克幽怨地嘟囔了声，他挣扎了那么几秒后还是往后挪了挪。正当布鲁斯诧异克拉克还有那么听话的时候，往后调整了姿势的克拉克在合适的位置把下巴搁到了他的胸口上直直地望了过来，“别折磨我了。”

他还是以一副侵略者的姿态跪趴在布鲁斯并未完全打开的双腿之间，然而轻声细语的哀求里全是热烈的渴望。布鲁斯不禁愣了愣，不知怎么又有些想笑。那只带着彷徨的蚊子于是在克拉克充满爱恋的注视中消失了，一同消失的还有衣服，但谁也没去关注这些无关紧要的细节。布鲁斯没做任何表态，克拉克的唇又抓住时间抢夺了他的回答。布鲁斯在接连不断的吻中闭上眼睛，他只知道这具压着他的身体是温热的，他能感受到到搏动在克拉克胸膛之下的心跳声，他甚至能听到床单因他们的动作而发出的摩擦声，它们悉悉索索地爬在布鲁斯皮肤之下呓语，而他身上的克拉克也同样一刻不停。那些绵延向下的吻如同在烙下印记一般虔诚，克拉克总是要在重重吮住他的皮肤、拿牙齿轻轻磕上去之后才能心满意足地离开，布鲁斯不想去弄明白克拉克在干什么，他只想放空自己的脑袋随他去。他向来不喜欢任人摆弄，但面对克拉克•肯特，他总会为开启一次又一次的例外。

“嘿——”布鲁斯在克拉克咬住他乳头的时候痛呼了一下，在那之前，他已经忍下了克拉克的虎牙啃咬他喉结和颈项的小小痛楚。他扯了下克拉克的头发，不耐地催促道，“你还要磨蹭多久？”

“刚刚是谁让我别太着急的？”

克拉克洋洋得意地笑开了，他撑起自己往上爬，从上而下看向布鲁斯的眼神里全是色情的戏谑。和布鲁斯在言语上你来我往一向是有意思的是，但更有意思的，是看到布鲁斯赤裸裸的口不对心。

“看来我必须提醒你了，”布鲁斯焦灼地扭动了下，两条打开的腿却灵活地圈住了克拉克的腰，“在这种时候还想着占口头上的便宜对你可没什么好处。”

“我可以把这看作是一种许可吗？” 这显然出乎克拉克的意料，他向后伸过手而后摸了把布鲁斯的大腿根部，“也或者……一种催促？”

“你是那么笨的人吗”

布鲁斯拿脚跟轻点上克拉克的腰窝后又在那儿挑逗般地轻蹭着，他依托着下半身的力量，欲拒还迎一般挂到了克拉克的身上。就算是被侵略，他也不想以臣服的姿态等着克拉克的大肆进攻。

“那看来的确有人不想再慢慢来了。”

克拉克俯身亲了亲布鲁斯不置可否的嘴角，觉得自己正在变得更热，那根已经勃起的性器尤其有存在感。他腾出手，把布鲁斯的左腿从腰后扒了下来，布鲁斯连跟上这指令的时间都没得到，克拉克的手指就顺着他的臀缝挤了进来，那指腹不甚温柔地扯平了穴口之外的褶皱，动作娴熟得不像话。布鲁斯适时地跟着这动作发出呼噜一般的哼声。这意味明显的鼓励让克拉克愈发肆无忌惮，因为躺在他面前的布鲁斯是这么顺从、而他又不再是那个只能独自发狂嘶吼的旁观者，光是这两点就足够叫克拉克疯狂了。

他知道他还能拥有更疯狂的。

克拉克调整了下姿势后抽回手，转而用蓄势待发的阴茎替代了手指，被克拉克轻拍了一下屁股的布鲁斯则听话地微微抬起了腰臀，他眯起眼睛努力往下看，却只能看到跪坐起来的克拉克腹前一片覆盖着耻毛的肌肉。克拉克没给布鲁斯能够好好观察自己的闲暇，他一手更用力地掰开布鲁斯的半边臀瓣、一手扶住自己的根部在沉默之中用力顶上了布鲁斯害羞的穴口。那一寸柔嫩的皮肤像是因这威吓性的宣告轻颤了起来，克拉克原本不想去在乎布鲁斯是不是真的会被即将到来的、粗暴的插入弄疼，因为他们所处的世界只是个意识缔造的空间，他们的交合是假的，床是假的，房顶是假的，就连他用尽全力想在布鲁斯身上留下的吻痕都会是假的……

克拉克短暂地停下来，他看着迷蒙着双眼等待着自己插入的布鲁斯，心口被激荡起来的占有欲填满了。

就算一切都是假的也没关系。克拉克又往后退开、弯低下半身啃咬住了布鲁斯的喉结，他感受着动弹不得的布鲁斯轻微的战栗想，没关系了，都没关系。反正想要彻底占有布鲁斯的他、和在这个虚幻的世界中仍旧愿意把自己完完全全交出来的布鲁斯是真的就够了。

他这么想着，又再次恢复了先前的姿势，他没再多做等待，当布鲁斯下一记吸气还没完成时，那根肉柱就这么一鼓作气地顶进了布鲁斯的身体里。布鲁斯跟着克拉克的破入剧烈地挣动了一下，他绷直了脖颈，不自觉地从喉咙口挤出了一个软绵绵的哼吟。


End file.
